


Is it Love, or Just Paris?

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark!Enjolras, M/M, Paris is Burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire drinks and observes Enjolras start a revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Love, or Just Paris?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a song fic to Ladyhawke's "Paris is Burning."

They’re calling him a modern-day Lucifer — the conservative religious are afraid he might actually be the Antichrist.

Grantaire just calls him Apollo.

The man is always alight, and he sets the city on fire every night when he sets Paris to screaming — students, the poor, the foreign, the dispossessed of all kinds — screaming for justice.

Grantaire just drinks, immovable, and watches.

And slowly, he burns with the city, because Apollo consumes everything and spits it out again, flame-bathed and new. Grantaire finds himself unable to look away from his own destruction.

He wonders if he’s fallen in love, or if it’s just Paris.


End file.
